random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Pizza Place
Random Pizza Place is a chain of family entertainment centers in the United States, Canada, and Eastern Europe. It was founded by the RNW because they ran out of ideas and ways to get more money in 2012. People that can help with this page sign here! Televisionforpeoplewithnailtoez (talk) 04:55, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Sophie the Otter 13:10, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ITV Dude (talk) 19:26, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Menu Random Pizza Place is first and foremost a pizzeria. Chef Pootis, in addition to singing in the band, has over 130,000,000 copies of himself working in a factory on the Asian side of Russia to pre-cook the pizzas (with English-speaking expats serving as quality control, paid 7 tokens a nanosecond). The pizzas are then frozen and shipped to the various restaurant locations, where they are reheated at 80 degrees in luxury ovens, left to stand under a heating lamp for at least 30 minutes or whenever the teenage employees notice that they're there, and finally served to unsuspecting children. We also have a salad bar, soda fountain and beer on tap for parents. The latter is especially important to help deal with the headaches they may develop while waiting for their kids to tire out and want to go home. Animatronic band Animatronic versions of RNW users and characters serve as the band. ADD CHARACTERS AND USERS HERE! Bingbang32 - The proprietor of the establishment, who embodies the friendliness and cleanliness of the restaurant as an transgender. Bingbang32 is best known by patrons for drinking expired soda and singing with the rest of the RNW Musical Ensemble for children's birthday parties; however, she/he cannot sing the "Happy Birthday" song itself, since his/her rivals The Bubble Bunch hold the exclusive rights to it. Thus, she/he must perform a butchered version instead, accompanied by lyrics requesting increasingly fat kids to "DANCE THE BINGBANG32!" and physically move at times. JBWikia9000 UMG Tornadospeed - A Soviet who drinks White Coke on a daily basis. He replaced Ilikespaghetti after only one week, with Ilikespaghetti being cited as drawing unwanted attention to the establishment by Wikia vandalizers and hackers. He does not mind that Random Pizza Place also serves White Coke; in fact, he demanded the RNW make a deal with Coca-Cola to bring back White Coke for the restaurants and introduce it to non-Soviets. His wish came true. Despite his thirst for White Coke, he was actually brought onboard largely to promote the Eastern European locations of the restaurant chain while said locations still ran under the "RNW Pizza Place FOR MOTHER RUSSIA!" name. Sophie the Otter Chef Pootis - A RED Heavy who works as a chef, previously fired from the original Chicago location of UNO Chicago Grill and it's sister restaurant Pizzeria Due for his infamously inedible "family meals", who produces all of the pizza for Random Pizza Place. He follows an authentic Italian recipe, with the addition of a secret blend of mind-altering substances in the cheese to help implement the RNW's "RNW-ization" money making plan. His ineptitude for quality cooking may have been acquired from his mentor, K.C. the Kid Cuisine Penguin. However, like K.C., what he lacks in taste he makes up for with quantity. He was more than happy to help Coca-Cola recreate White Coke and add it to the drink section of the menu when Tornadospeed requested it; he himself may have experimented with the remains of BLU Spies, Pyros, Scouts, Snipers, and Soldiers in the past as pizza toppings. Other entertainment fixtures Tubes and ball pit Random Pizza Place added large plastic tubes for children to play in after buying out many locations of the now defunct Caesarland. These tubes are meant to help children exercise to prevent obesity. Parts were made based on blueprints from the giant tubes in the hamster section of older Petco stores, and allow children to be managed like hamsters. In some establishments, the tubing is either connected to or developed from the building's pre-existing ventilation system. Critics have praised the tubes and ball pit for fostering a variety of... well... viruses in their snot-encrusted walls, boosting children's immune systems. The ball pit itself is sometimes referred to as the "ball pool", noting the inch-deep pee puddle which commonly collects at the bottom for young children to swim in and/or contribute to. Category:Pizza Category:Restraunts Category:Restaurants Category:Restaurant Chains